1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements in the direct drive gas system used on the AR-15/M-16 rifle, generally referred to hereinafter simply as the M-16. Further, the invention relates to a system which permits the elimination of the standard recoil spring of the rifle so as to permit the rifle's use with a folding stock or as a machine pistol.
2. Prior Background Art
Although the M-16 system has received much criticism since its introduction in 1963, its design has been modified and enhanced to the point of functional reliability. The AR-15/M-16 has provided excellent service in the past, and is available to do so again. However, more so than many other weapon systems, "functional reliability" of the M-16 system depends on proper maintenance of the weapon.
By its very nature, the M-16 is a filthy weapon. Hot, high pressure gasses, carrying powder residues and dirt, are vented to the upper receiver to drive the bolt rearward, eject a used casing, and chamber a new round. The heat and accumulating particulate matter soon cause lubrication breakdown and sufficient fouling of the upper receiver to produce weapon failure unless a proper, stringent, maintenance regimen is adhered to.
Additionally, in a weaponry world of machine pistols, and rifles with folding stocks, the AR-15/M-16 is a relatively long weapon. Attempts to reduce the overall length have met with very limited success because the weapon's recoil spring is housed in the stock.
Objectives of the present invention are to clean up the M-16, make it less susceptible to fouling, and less dependent upon stringent maintenance practices. This will improve its reliability as a military weapon. A further objective of the invention is to effectively and efficiently enable the use of the weapon with a folding stock or as a machine pistol.